


Confessions of an Italian Sorceress

by nauticalneptune



Category: DuckTales
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalneptune/pseuds/nauticalneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem in Magica's, well the magica that we DON'T know...lol perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of an Italian Sorceress

Why do I try to get lucky dime  
I am really just wasting my time  
No one’s been able to take over world  
So why do I think I’m some special girl

Or maybe there’s a reason for this chase  
A reason I don’t want to face  
Maybe I’m really in love with this man  
Thus the reason for my scams

I might as well just face the facts  
And give up my false little act  
Do I have a chance with McDuck  
Or am I just pressing my luck

Miss Glittering Goldie stands in my way  
But I could take her any day  
Shotgun no match for what I have  
My magic will beat her, the old hag

I’ll throw a foof bomb in her face  
And laugh and call her a disgrace  
And disguise myself and go find Scrooge  
With my dazzling looks I’ll never lose

He’ll soon be mine, I can bet  
And he’ll rue the day he ever met  
That stupid little greedy girl  
And this will be much better than ruling world


End file.
